


Bench Press

by Ninja_Librarian



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: And this is basically just a whole bunch of fluff, Blitzstone is the main pairing here the other two are basically cameos, F/M, Fluff without Plot, He's had enough angst, I just want my elf son to be happy, I've been working on this for two years because I keep getting overwhelmed with the fluff of it all, M/M, Other, Post Series, So I shower him in fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: One little paint job shouldn’t have led to so much excitement. And, yet, it did.******This is just fluff, guys.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Bench Press

One little paint job shouldn’t have led to so much excitement. And, yet, it did.

It was the middle of winter, and most of the Chase Space kids were taking advantage of the warmth inside, but were quickly getting bored. So they all seemed pretty gung-ho when Alex suggested that they remodel the common room and cover one of the walls with chalkboard paint. Everyone was helping out and excited, even if it meant cleaning out the room entirely before they could even get to the fun stuff.

Hearth had just finished helping the two eldest kids, Lacey and Sean, move the couch out of the room when Magnus waved Hearth over to where he and Alex were standing around a recliner.

As Hearth approached, Magnus began to sign and talk at the same time. “I need a hand moving this. You in the middle of another task?”

Hearth shook his head. He glanced at the chair.

Then he simply picked it up and carried it out of the room, completely unaware that everyone else had stopped to watch him do so. He safely deposited the chair with the other furniture, dusted his hands off, then went back to the common room. He blinked as everyone stared at him.

He held up his hands, his left hand with his fingers slightly splayed, then arched over his fingertips with the tip of his right index finger. _What?_

Jamie, who was eight and very excitable, rushed up and started bouncing and talking at the same time and Hearth just stared at him, even more confused because he really had no idea what the kid was saying. Hearth liked Jamie, he was a good kid, but Hearth had a hard time understanding him half the time because Jamie could hardly stand still or talk at a normal speed, and Jamie was still learning ASL so he wasn’t fluent enough to have a conversation.

Magnus intervened, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie, you can’t bounce around when you talk to Hearth, he can’t read your lips that way. Or if you talk really fast. But if you stand still and talk at a normal speed, he can.” Magnus made the T sign with both his hands then did a small upwards swoop, then held his left hand out palm up, curving the fingers of his right hand and curving his fingertips into his open hand. _Try again._

Jamie nodded and took a deep breath and looked up at Hearth, eyes still bright and excited as he said, “How’d you do it? How’d you get that heavy chair out all on your own, Hearth?”

Hearth shrugged. _Lifted. Easy._

“But, Hearth,” Amelia said, coming over to join the conversation as well. “That chair weighs, like, a lot. And, no offense, but you’re not really muscly or anything.”

The corner of Hearth’s mouth twitched and he made one sign. _Magic._

It wasn’t magic, really. He was just an elf, and stronger than humans because of it. Not that any of the Chase Space kids knew that. Or that he could, in fact, do real magic.

“Can you lift me?” Jamie asked, his eyes still sparkling with excitement.

The corner of Hearth’s mouth lifted a little more and he obliged, picking Jamie up and—to the delight of the young boy—lifted him over his head. Jamie was still giggling when Hearth set him back on his feet, and now Hearth was being surrounded by the kids, all asking aloud and in sign if Hearth could do the same with them.

Hearth lifted a couple of the other kids, to prove the point that he could, in fact, lift them.

“Can you bench press Magnus?” Jamie asked, pointing at Magnus.

_Yeah,_ Hearth said. _Easily. He weighs nothing to me. Like a handful of grapes._

“First, you stole that from _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ so I’m not sure if I’m proud of it or not,” Magnus said, grinning from ear to ear. “Second, wanna put your money where your mouth, er, hands are?”

Hearth nodded and swooped up Magnus, lifting the boy above his head. He didn’t know what was so amusing to the kids until he glanced over at Alex, who was signing along to the ‘Circle of Life’ song from _The Lion King_ that was blasting from her phone.

“Me next?” She asked when Hearth returned Magnus’ feet to the floor. Hearth gave her a nod.

Alex whooped and took a running leap, Hearth catching her with ease and swinging her around. This was the scene that Sam, Amir and Blitz walked into, carrying cans of paint and painting supplies.

“What is going on here?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“Hearth can bench press all of us with one hand tied behind his back!” Jamie exclaimed.

“Oh yeah?” Amir said, ruffling Jamie’s hair. “I’m not sure I believe that just yet. Alex weighs nothing. I bet even you could lift her, Jamie.”

As Hearth set Alex down again, she quickly signed something to him, her two-toned eyes glinting with mischief. Hearth simply nodded, not a bit of his expression betraying what she had asked him to do.

Amir yelped in surprise as Hearth swooped him off the ground, lifting him high in the air. “Okay, okay, I take it back!”

“Doubting Hearth is a bad decision to make, my friend,” Blitz said, folding his arms over his chest as he grinned, watching Hearth and the kids thoroughly enjoy themselves.

Hearth put Amir down on the ground, releasing him to the capable hands of Sam—though she was clearly trying hard not to laugh at her poor fiancé.

Suddenly, Lacey and Amelia shared a glance and grinned. Lacey tapped Hearth’s shoulder to get his attention. “Hearth,” She said excitedly. “Lift Blitz!”

The amusement quickly dropped from Blitz’s face, turning into horror as he took several steps backwards. Blitz could see that clearly in the mischievous glint in Hearth’s eyes, the ever so slight quirking of the corners of his mouth. “What? No. Hearth, no, don’t you—Hearthstone, don’t you dare!”

But it was too late. No matter how much he signed and spoke his protests, shaking his head all the while, Hearth did not deter on his path. Blitz tried to dodge, but Hearth had the clear advantage with longer limbs.

Within seconds, Hearth had swept him up into his arms, bridal style, spinning around slightly.

“Put me down this instant!” Blitz protested, lightly and uselessly swatting at Hearth’s chest. He knew, logically, that yelling at Hearth wasn’t doing anything. Hearth couldn’t hear him, after all. If nothing else, Hearth saw his efforts and used it as further encouragement to continue to spin. And he did, going faster for a moment, in a way that made Blitz yelp and grab hold of Hearth’s jacket, holding on for dear life.

Then, just as fast as it had started, Hearth stopped. Slightly dizzy, Blitz looked up at him, seeing the faint green flush on Hearth’s cheeks from the exertion. Their eyes locked, Hearth’s eyes dancing as if he was still spinning. Blitz couldn’t help but smile.

“Silly elf,” Blitz said, softly.

The corners of Hearth’s eyes crinkled and his nose wrinkled ever so slightly. A completely silent response, one that didn’t need words, didn’t need sign, yet was still perfectly conveyed.

_But I’m_ your _silly elf._

And that he was.

Hearth pressed a kiss to Blitzen’s forehead, which made the dwarf swat his shoulder again, his cheeks heated.

“Okay, okay, now put me down. I mean it this time!” Blitz said, trying and failing to sound stern, hoping his face at least would convey his desired tone. This time, Hearthstone obliged, setting the dwarf on his feet.

“You wrinkled my shirt,” Blitz complained half-heartedly, brushing his hands against the fabric to rid himself of the non-existent wrinkles. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?”

The corner of Hearth’s mouth lifted and he signed, _Nope. Deaf._

Blitzen grinned, shaking his head. “Crazy, silly elf…”

But Blitz wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
